


leggy blonde

by theflyingpeach



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Body Hair, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mmmm, Nudity, Shaving, and periods, brief talk of boobies, fem!SnowBaz, i haven't posted a fic in so long i forgot what to tag, in the bathtub, just some ladies in love, like.... they are naked, me ignoring key words in a prompt, there's nothing explicit in here, we love body hair, wlw u dummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeach/pseuds/theflyingpeach
Summary: Simon and Baz soak in the tub. Baz wants to shave, but feels too lazy. Simon doesn't mind helping.written for a tumblr prompt
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	leggy blonde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitybug/gifts).



> there are no leggy blondes in this fic, I just like Flight of the Conchords
> 
> this was written for @caitybuglove23 who sent me the prompt on tumblr: 'Hey fem!snowbaz where they are both too lazy to shave'

“I don’t feel like shaving,” I sigh, sinking down against her chest. I throw my legs over the sides of the tub to accommodate myself. Simon shifts in the water behind me.

“Then don’t,” she says, wrapping her arms around my torso, just beneath my breasts. 

I stare at the dark hair matted down my thighs and calves. It’s been _months_. It’ll take more than one run of the razor. I huff and close my eyes. Simon presses her lips to the back of my head and squeezes me. 

“I never shave.”

She doesn’t. Thick hair covers her legs and arms and pits. There’s a soft trail that travels from below her navel to her bush.

“I know,” I say, turning my face to press my cheek against her boob. I kiss her areola and the small dark hairs poking out around it.

I love it. 

“It's starting to feel like summer,” I say into her skin. I prefer a clean shave for myself in the warmer seasons. “Besides, I _want_ to. I’m just tired.”

The steam spiraling off the water is starting to settle over us in a hazy blanket. I feel like I’m in a dream, somewhere between aware and completely gone; I watch a bead of sweat roll down my chest. It itches. I think to brush it off, but my hands are too heavy to lift. 

The sweat keeps rolling until it meets Simon’s knuckles and melts away. Her skin is starting to turn pink all over. We both are. 

I let my eyes fall shut. 

Simon’s slowing breaths lull me; her chest heaves out and sinks back again, pulling me in.

_Sinking…_

_Sinking…_

_Through the ocean. Hot salt water rushing past us. We’re anchored together._

_Sinking._

_Until we crash into the floor and crumble, softly, into a plume of sand that glitters in a place where even the light doesn’t reach._

_“Baz.”_

My eyes blink open.

“Baz,” Simon says again. Her fingers trail slickly up and down my stomach. I hum in response, my eyelids flickering with the effort to focus.

“Do you want me to shave them for you?” 

“What?” I crane my neck to look up at her. Her face is dewy and flushed. My eyes land on her lips. They quirk at the corners. 

I’m weightless, but still tethered by sleep. I try my best to reach my face to hers for a kiss. She catches me by the throat and leans down to meet me. 

“Let me do this,” she says when she pulls away. I’m drowsy enough that I let out an embarrassing whine in protest. I slide back down her body until my chin dips under the water. _I just want to stay here._

Simon chuckles and then starts to move, pushing at me to sit up. “Come on, budge over.”

I make my displeasure known but comply groggily. Simon helps me move until I’m facing her. We’re sitting in a sort of basket maneuver, with my legs drawn up over her thighs and bracketing her hips and her legs spread open to cradle me in between. 

She scratches her nails down my shins and smiles at me again. I drop my head back against the lip of the tub and try not to smile back.

The first few times Simon shaved me I was fairly embarrassed. Not by my body hair, just that— well, I don’t know. It’s regular, tedious maintenance, but she seems to enjoy it. 

The first time it happened I was on my period, feeling wretched with a heavier flow than usual. I cut my ankle in the middle of shaving and cried out of frustration. _Bloody sheets, bloody me, always cleaning it up._ Simon climbed in, fully dressed, and hugged me. She washed me down, wrapped me up in a towel, and finished my other leg for me.

After that she started doing it for me during most of my other cycles, when I wanted it. And then she just started doing it to do it. Not just my legs. She’s done my underarms and...other bits.

My knee jerks at the memory.

Simon gives the shaving cream a shake before squirting the foam down my right leg. She moves my foot to rest on her shoulder, so my leg fully emerges from the water, and starts lathering me from ankle to thigh. She rubs me down with purpose, almost like she’s trying to work a lotion in.

Her brows crease with focus.

I watch her run the razor with careful precision from my ankle to knee over and over. Each swoop of the tool sends a wave of warmth up my chest. 

When she’s done with the lower half of my leg she scoops water by the handfuls and rinses me, taking time between each motion to brush her calloused fingers over the newly smoothed skin.

She turns her head and kisses my ankle.

“Okay?” She asks.

“Mhmmmm.”

My toes and palms are tingling. 

She lifts my foot from her shoulder and kisses the top of it, and then moves until her pelvis is flush against my arse. She drapes both of my knees over her shoulders and looks down at me.

It’s a little awkward, with my neck bent against the wall of the tub, and her legs have moved to cross under my back causing me to arch towards her.

Cream from the back of my thigh is smeared over her chest and gone from the place where her fingers curl into my thigh. 

“Hi,” Simon says. She’s still watching me. My stomach flutters. I bite my lip.

“You’re making a mess,” I wiggle in her lap. “Get on with it.”

Even as she snorts, her eyes flash. She picks the razor up again and works more slowly than before. Each time she rinses the blade, she looks to study my face. 

This sort of attention from Simon always puts me on edge, making me burn at every corner of my body.

Her knuckles brush between my legs when she reaches the top of my thigh. I never shave this high on my own, but Simon likes to. 

By the time she’s finished, I’m panting.

She rinses me again.

“How do you feel?” 

“Yeah,” I say, stupidly. Simon grins.

“‘S good?” She’s lifted my shaven leg from her shoulder and bent it straight.

“Fine.” My voice has gone kind of breathy. She’s kissing the back of my knee, and then the back of my calf. She rubs her face against the side of my leg, eyes closed. Her hair is buzzed on the sides. It tickles. I smile.

“Simon.”

“Hm?”

“I have another leg.”

She stops nuzzling me and cracks an eye open.

“It’s not going to take care of itself.” I knock my knee against her neck for emphasis. She squints at me before dropping my leg unceremoniously. Water splashes and sloshes over the tub.

And then she moves and knocks me out of her lap. I yelp before sinking underwater.

I come back up hacking. Simon is hovering over me on all fours, looking amused.

“Brute,” I cough. I shove at her chest. She only answers me with a kiss. And then another. And another.

And then we forget about my other leg all together. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @theflyingpeach on tumblr (:


End file.
